User talk:Samdo994/Archive 4
Congrats on reaching Rank 10! 8) ^_^ :D XD YAHOO! &0) 15:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! And nice to hear from you! 15:51, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Need any Nebulars for the Dreaming Beam Infusers? I can help! 15:53, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I need 3 nebs at the moment for the codes. And I need some Transparent Bricks but I got my Lightworm Modules out. How much would you take for a neb? 15:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I've got too many Grey Bricks, and Nebular Crystals aren't worth much to me anyways. How about 15 clicks per Neb, 10 on my Pet Robot and 5 on my Galactic Sticker Mod? Sound good? 16:02, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sounds good. Can we do that trade tomorrow? I haven't got clicks anymore. Are you tomorrow here? 18:19, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR NEBULAR CRYSTALS! Jk, congrats on R10 :) Ya beat me..... :( lol I was trying to make it to rank 9 before you got to rank 10. You win! -- 23:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Congrats I first foun out when u sent me message! Open A Shop!-- 03:07, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Please, not another one. Why must EVERYONE have a store? 03:09, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think Ajraddatz is right. We have now an official store which works perfectly. Why should we have another store? Thanks for the congrats! 11:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Well then you should atleast join it. -- 11:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :No, he should trade on the Trade Market. What is the point in the entire wiki working in the store? ::I would love to join the store but there are only 4 members allowed, I heared... 11:58, September 5, 2009 (UTC) He just gain rank 10 and has lots of items that other people don't have. -- 11:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Well, in Rank 10 there aren't any Items you can get only in Rank 10 and are mailable (you can get the secret satellight and me book in Rank 9). But I have access to Items of Rank 9 of course. 12:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeh thats what I meant you have access to all of the items available. -- 12:24, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Bastion? Know anyone besides skullkeepa that has a bastion module? -- 11:00, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm I think the user has one... Hey Would you like to be a admin on the Lego Message Boards Wiki? If you make any edits you can.-- 14:25, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, I'll look up that wiki and decide then. i never was an admin... 14:27, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah so far I'm like the only one who knows about it and I know you have about 450 posts so I wanted to know.-- 14:28, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'll look up. 14:32, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Okay then.-- 15:46, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Have you seen it yet?(not trying to be pushy).-- 21:07, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I did. Ummm... no offense, but is a Messageboards wiki really necessary? I mean, what do you want to write in it? 15:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Umm to write stuff about it.-- 11:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :It's going to get deleted anyway so.-- 15:03, October 9, 2009 (UTC) extra Nebular Congrats on reaching rank 10!!! also can i please have your extra nebs if you have any. i'll trade 207 thornax for them-- 21:42, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, I got 3 Nebs, that I don't need anymore. *Is happy that he doesn't need to chase after nebs anymore! :D* Shall I send you them? And for 207 thornax? 15:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Sybiosis Could I be on your symbiosis module.(When you get one.) -- 00:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC) And could you click on my transmitting pool? -- 00:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :I clicked on ur pool. But so many people want to be on my symbiosis module when i get one, we'll have too see. 15:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Friends I added you to my friendlist; can you please accept?-- 15:50, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I will accept you but i don't know for how long because I want to shorten my friendlist at some point. 17:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll send you a nebular crystal.-- 21:16, September 13, 2009 (UTC) B-Day Happy birthday in the future! (I won't be on when it is your B-day.) -- 09:18, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :It was my birthday on September 14th, you were right :) 13:38, September 15, 2009 (UTC) User Page Hey is there a reason why the width of your page is set to 120%? -- 05:06, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I thought that would look better. You know, with that way there is more space on your page and everything doesn't look so "squeezed up". I know you have to scroll, but it is only one click anyway. And it was set like that since I made my Userpage. 14:05, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Grey Could you please click on my pools every day. -- 01:38, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I can try to click on your pools yes. 10:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) can you help Can you help me get to rank 4 i am huptwothreefour3-- 09:57, September 26, 2009 (UTC)huptwothreefour3 :If you need special Items to Rank 4 I would recommend to visit the official MLNWiki Store. Or read through our Rank 3 Walkthrough in the Walkthrough Hub, that can help you too. 10:51, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Rank 3 Walkthrough Thanks for removing those (). That was a style I started out and never got around to fixing up some of the original walkthroughs. Good Job!! 01:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I tried to read it but my eyes were hurting after that so I edited that page. 10:48, September 27, 2009 (UTC) wiki store its ok-- 16:21, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Huzzah for Wikia Ok, look up. Waaay up. Too far. Right by your name, beside your avatar and at the top of the page, should 2056 edits since May 20th, 2009. You can update your users thingy this way :) 03:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I already saw that! lol! :) -- 03:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yea... ummm... I really have 2056 edits since May 20th, 2009, that was my joining date. Is anything not okay with it? 14:07, October 1, 2009 (UTC):really? may 2009? i thought you had been on here for ALOT longer. my brain must be melting from the hacker thing.... :Yea, I am on here since May 20th :) 12:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Help, PLEASE Recently i found myself on your page, and i decided to read your thoughts on the ranks. Then i saw your VERY helpful tips. And i thought "i wonder if he could help me. . . ." so, to get to the point, i was wondering if you could help me out by helping me find some users with garrison modules that i could battle, since my gauntlet victory banner stock is VERY low. 20:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Troyl I could trade you clicks for banners I have some I don't need. -- 23:16, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for reading it! :) Well, I made a list of people with those Garrison Modules, but that is quite long ago, so they might not have them anymore. But I could look around MLN to find other users, if you like. 12:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I have a garrison module up. -- 03:05, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Top 7 I am in the official top seven users on this wiki! :) See . -- 12:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) And I just noticed you are not in the top 7 any more because I pushed you down. :( -- 12:33, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that. :/ But I am in the Top 8! :D 13:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) lol! :) -- 13:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Number 6 :P-- 13:06, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Also need to update your page with the 8000 ecaward. -- 13:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Why need to update? I still haven't got 8000 edits... Or do you mean to make an 8000 ecaward? 16:52, October 2, 2009 (UTC) The ecaward. -- 23:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Not to tow It is differant for every user which vehicle gives them hardhats, but the fire truck is the only one that never works. :) Congrats on finishing, BTW [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 19:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! :) But the reason that you not use Fire Trucks is that because you will be called to a fire before you can get the reward. The same happens with Ambulances and Police vans, so the only way to get the reward is to tow Front-end Loaders! 19:42, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::No, it works with the other ones. I can confirm this, as well as Nitecrew and Omega Blademan. Fire trucks are the only ones that NEVER give you, so we only pu it. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 19:46, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I can confirm it. You can pause once Seymour comes up after the guy who gives you the sub-quests says thanks, and wait for the MLN Reward, but the fires usually bypass the guy, not allowing the reward thing to pop up. -- 19:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Heya, can we get a check on the correctness of this edit please? :) ::::I checked it, it says 1 Drone Bee and 25 Transparent LEGO Bricks. 19:56, October 15, 2009 (UTC)